The Return of the Father
by Caitira
Summary: Hermione and Severus settle into their relationship, but a child at the worst possible time turns their world upside down. With rebel death eaters making vengance attacks left right and centre two broken heroes must rise again to face their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I must apologise for the delay in this being uploaded, I lost my internet connection for just over a week ******

**IMPORTANT: For new readers, this fic is A SEQUEL to my earlier fic, Ritus Animus This will still make sense but I advise that you read that first. **

**Chapter 1. **

Warm autumn winds whistled throughout the corridors of the ancient school. Over the last few years, the castle had adjusted to what some would call a state of normality. Professor Longbottom had returned to teaching Herbology, and was currently residing in his rooms in the castle, accompanied by his wife and two children. Luna and the children lived with him all year round – Neville teaching, Luna doing freelance journalistic work for the new publication, 'Mythos', which dealt with mysterious magical creatures. Their children were like clumsy angels- always getting into some kind of trouble, but when caught, looking so innocent that they were usually let off. They were only toddlers after all.

There had also been a change of living arrangements for Professors Granger and Snape. Hermione had refused to relocate to the dungeons, labelling them 'dark, dank and cold'. Severus had refused to move to the main school, telling her that it was all together too noisy and bothersome to even contemplate. After a week of standoff, the pair had compromised. They currently lived together in the west tower, in a series of rooms which included their own private library and laboratory.

There had been a massive scandal when the world realised that the Princess of light and the Sneaky Spy were dating- as far as the media knew, Hermione Granger was still engaged to Ronald Weasley. Severus had a disdain for public affection, and as a result of this it had taken almost a year for the truth to emerge. Hermione had been seen kissing him on the cheek whilst in a particularly happy mood, which only gave Rita Skeeter more material to turn the public slowly more against her. The public almost seemed to forget Mr Weasley's treatment of her when it came to light that she was with Severus- most assuming that she had been cheating on Ron.

This of course worked to Ron's advantage- he had been sober for almost two years now, but remained as vile. The alcohol had previously masked his depression, and now that it was on show, he used it to his advantage, to manipulate those close to him into doing things for him. When the truth came to light, Ron of course played the role of the angry, hurt, perfect boyfriend who was heartbroken at his beloved Hermione's betrayal. Harry and his parents had been disgusted with him, but as all things do, it passed.

There had been a period of relative peace for the past two years- Hermione had returned to teaching charms, she and Severus were happy, and for the time being there were no major dark wizards to worry about. There had been the usual rumours of renegade death eaters committing vengeance attacks to remind the world of their existence, but nothing major. The Order was kept busy enough running around in circles after the rebels, and for most this was a time of happiness, even for Severus Snape.

He smiled into Hermione's shoulder, keeping his eyes tightly closed. It was so warm in their bed. He could feel the chilly air entering through their window, and pulled the covers tighter around him and his sleeping partner. When the sunlight also began to enter the room, he was forced to the conclusion that he was awake, and would not be sleeping again soon.

He and Hermione were laying in bed, both on their sides. She was laying into him, and his arm was draped luxuriously across her, his hand stroking her bare stomach. His face was at the nape of her neck, leaning on her shoulder, all her hair brushed to one side so that it did not tickle his face. He opened his eyes slowly and twirled a few strands of hair around in his finger gently. It was true that he was not affectionate in public- he did not feel the need. Luckily Hermione was an independent enough woman that she did not feel the need to be hanging off his arm 24/7 to know that she was loved. They were gently affectionate enough in private, and both felt that this was sufficient.

They had had to take it slowly of course- Severus was not used to anyone ever showing their affection for him, and it had taken him a long time to get used to. Words often passed unsaid between them, both knowing that to merely be together was enough for them. They did not need to make grand gestures of love- their love was not glamorous. It was not grand. It was quiet, it was comfortable, it ran deep. It was their love, and the looks that passed between them expressed more emotion than either had ever thought was possible.

Severus removed his long graceful fingers from her hair, and began to trace shapes on her shoulder, watching her sleep. She was peaceful, content, and his. Knowing that she loved him and him alone meant everything to Severus, he never thought that he would find such a thing. He never thought that he deserved such a thing.

Noticing that Hermoine was stirring in his arms, he stopped tracing shapes and pulled her close. She opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily. They did not speak.

Severus groaned as there was a tapping at the window- the usual owl delivering the trashy paper that was 'The Daily Prophet'. Waving his wand, the window opened and the owl flew in, dropping the paper on the bed. It took a knut from the dish next to the bed, and flew off again, leaving the couple to stare at the latest headline of ridiculous proportions.

_Heartbreaker Hermione strikes again....Ronald Weasley reveals all, page 4. _

Hermione snorted and opened the paper. It was usually a good laugh, even though her reputation was being publicly slaughtered. It didn't matter- she was happy.

_Hermione said she would marry me, then ran away with her potions teacher. I always wondered why she got such good marks...._

The story went on along the same lines- a jealous Ron not being able to handle being dumped. Severus smirked into her shoulder as she read aloud, laughing every now and again at the ridiculous statements made by her ex-fiancee.

"I can't believe you ever agreed to marry that dolt." Severus commented, earning a playful punch from the woman laying next to him.

"Nor can I, call it temporary lapse of judgement." She settled back against him, feeling her back touch his smooth chest. He was so open with her- she knew she was lucky.

"Is your judgement quite repaired now?" He asked, moving away from her so that she was lying on her back. He leant his head next to hers so that when he spoke his breath tickled her ear, his arms still draped across her, still brushing hair away from her face.

"It's questionable." She grinned, a mischievous glint in her amber eyes. He smirked at her, and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

He pulled a simple, silver ring out of his bedside cabinet. It had a deep brown jewel encrusted in it- not large, but elegant and graceful.

"You won't be wanting this then." He stated, looking over at her. Hermione had gone quiet, not sure if she was assuming too much. It couldn't be an engagement ring, could it?

"That depends on what it is." She said steadily, not wanting to give away the excitement that was jumping in her belly.

"Well I was wondering if 'Heartbreaker Hermione' would ever let herself be tamed, and I though I'd try."

Hermione sighed, exasperated. She still wasn't sure exactly what he was asking her. Rolling over so that she was half on top of him, she placed one hand on either side of his head and looked him directly in the eyes. His cool, dark eyes, smouldered back at her.

"What do you want Severus?" She asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

He pulled her head down next to him, their lips a mere centimetre apart, and whispered to her.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Marry only me. Let me keep you, let me learn you by heart, let me put this ring on your finger and let me keep you with me always."

She held out a shaking hand, and he smoothly slipped the ring on, not letting her hand go. Their lips finally connected, and he kissed her so tenderly it made her head spin. His hands touched her so lightly she barely knew he was there. When they talked his intellectuality rivalled hers, when they laughed she knew it was only for her, when they laid together she knew he was this gentle with no other, and when they made love she knew his passion was just for her.

**A/N: hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter tomorrow or day after, most likely tomorrow. Would appreciate knowing what you think ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers. **

"**Who is more foolish, the child afraid of the dark or the man afraid of the light?"**

**Chapter 2. **

Hermione Granger whistled as she made her way towards the great hall. The morning sunlight was streaming through the windows, the dying days of summer trying to make themselves known. Hermione was on her way to meet Neville for breakfast- she always looked forwards to his cheery banter in the mornings. Severus usually dined earlier in the day, and surprisingly he was usually accompanied by Luna. Just as Severus and Neville had formed an odd friendship, so had Severus and Luna.

It hadn't been easy- his sallow face had been a picture of shock when she had informed him that his aura was infested with Nargles – but with time, came understanding. Even though Luna liked to divulge into the more mystical side of magic, she also had a keen interest in philosophy, and all things metaphorical, an interest which Severus shared. Hermione and Neville would often arrive at breakfast to find the pair engaged in debate of some kind, usually taking completely opposite views. Luna was an optimist, Severus a pessimist, but both found the others views refreshing. Hermione and Neville would merely chuckle and continue to eat.

So that was how it went that morning, the week previous to when the students were due to arrive. Hermione and Neville sat quietly together and discussed the latest Ministry decree- magical education must be compulsory for all young witches and wizards- and Luna and Severus argued about the sounds made by the Womping willow when no-one was around to hear. All four stopped their discussions briefly when the post owls arrived- Hermione taking the opportunity to take her fiancée's hand and give it a comforting squeeze under the table.

Swooping towards the table, each member of staff received his or her letters and newspapers. Sighing in dismay, Hermione slumped back into her chair, absorbing the front page of the newspaper that day.

_Muggles and muggle lovers slaughtered in their own homes- Death Eater attacks begin again. _

Pictures accompanied the headline, portraying the horror etched on the people's faces as their houses were burned, their possessions stripped, and their loved ones taken from the world.

Severus glanced over her shoulder at the headline, and his eyes turned a stormy black. This had been going on for months now, but the Ministry had been reluctant to do anything about it. It had begun quietly- muggle killings being kept below the radar, made to look like accidents, whilst the movement gathered force. Since the war against Voldemort had ended, the magical community and economy had been in steady decline. Nothing drastic, but with more wizards marrying muggles and muggle borns, the birth rate of squibs had sharply increased. With less and less wizards in the community, wizarding shops such as those in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley had begun to lose business and many had had to close. This had caused a massive increase in tension between the blood groups- especially on the part of most purebloods. Most seemed to forget that distinction between bloodlines was what had caused the situation in the first place.

Severus nudged his wife, and she turned to look at him expectantly. "Order meeting tonight, 7pm, Godric's." He told her, returning to his food. She nodded, turning back to the newspaper. She could only hope that the Order had some kind of plan to fix this. They had spent too long fighting already. Neville, Luna, Hermione and Severus had all contributed to the war, and as they had discussed many times, there was only one race. The human race.

***

Hermione eased into her chair in Harry's house in Godric's Hollow. It was the new Order HQ, Harry having given Grimauld Place to his godson Teddy. Teddy was now 17- of age in the Wizarding world. Harry held no desire to live in his Godfather's house- it was too full of memories. So Ginny and he had saved up, and eventually put down a deposit on their house here, knowing it was a fresh start for both of them. A house that was just theirs.

Harry offered her a drink, telling her that the rest of the Order would be arriving soon. Severus was making himself busy in the drawing room- he was civil with the boy-who-refused-to-die for his lover's sake, but would not subject himself to his presence _any_ longer than necessary.

Immediately after she and Severus had become a couple, Hermione had come to dread the Order meetings, knowing that most of the Weasley family were involved. Fortunately, bravery was not one of Ron's qualities, and most of the family were sensible enough to realise that Hermione was not at fault. The atmosphere had at first been frosty between Hermione and Molly, but come Christmas Hermione had received the standard jumper, and knew that things would eventually be well again.

It went without saying that Ron was a taboo subject, as was her relationship with Severus. Though, in their usual style, Ron's brothers had promised to defend her honour should she ever need it.

Before too long, the doorbell rang again, and the rest of the procession arrived. Hermione was greeted by hugs and kisses, and Severus followed the rabble in through the doorway, simply nodding at Hermione. The room was now full- the Order had turned out in full force. There was almost a tension in the room.

Kingsley cleared his throat and everyone turned to look.

"Welcome all, and thank you for coming on such short notice." Nods and murmurs filled the room, and Kingsley waited for a moment before continuing.

"As you may all be aware, the _Prophet _has for some time now been carrying front page stories of muggle and wizard killings. The situation is in fact much worse than the paper could ever anticipate. Killings have been going on for not weeks, but months. And they are not just random killings."

Worried faces stared up at Kingsley, knowing it was best not to panic. He sighed.

"In particular, people who are targeted are people who were known to fight in the last great war against he who must not be named."

"As well as that, people associated with the Order are being targeted. Any muggles who have come into contact with the people I have just mentioined have been slaughtered. Loved ones, family, anyone. Anyone connected with the downfall of Voldemort."

Faces paled, people gasped and hugged each other. They all knew what it meant. Severus glanced across the room at his fiancée- she looked calm.

"I have received intelligence that everyone in this room now is being watched. So I advise you all to be very careful. Do not go anywhere alone, double, treble your protection. The rebel death eaters have had some communication with the Ministry, and I am aware of their demands. I am aware of who is most in danger, and will be contacting you individually in due course."

People looked reassured, but Severus looked puzzled. In his smooth, elegant manner, he slowly raised a hand. When nodded at his voice slipped from him like silk.

"What exactly are we doing to discourage these people?"

Kingsley shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"At the moment, nothing. We are still investigating the identity of some of the rebels, in particular the leader. Once we have more information on their network we will know how to act. Again, you will all be informed of developments in due course."

Severus nodded, looking dissatisfied.

"If that is all, ladies and gentlemen, I shall be going. Life rumbles ever on." He gave a tight lipped smile and left the room, leaving worried and scared people in his wake. Everyone in the room had turned to his or her loved one, most concerned for their families and friends. Everyone they had ever had contact with was now in danger.

***

Hermione ducked out of the room. She felt somewhat queasy. She had not eaten recently- though she was oddly in the mood for peanut butter and cheese- so suspected that the state of her stomach was due the news that had just been delivered.

She and Severus had both been major players in the last war. It was true that both had only been pawns being moved around by Dumbledore, but the death eaters couldn't exactly go after him.

But it wasn't just that. It was the thought of bloodshed, murder. She thought it had all been over.

She knew Harry wouldn't mind her leaving without saying goodbye- she needed to be back in the castle. Maybe see Madam Pomfrey for a stomach soothing potion.

***

Severus of course noticed his lovers absence. Sighing, he also returned to the castle rather than getting caught up in the idle chit chat most of the Order indulged in. Flooing to his rooms, he noticed that Hermione was not there. Frowning a little, he called out her name. No reply. Odd. Striding over to a vertical groove in the wall, he pulled a large picture frame out and looked at it. It was like a larger version of the Marauder's map, but enchanted differently. Severus himself was the only one who could look at it. It was enchanted to only show certain people, those who Severus wanted to see. At the moment it showed Minerva in her rooms, most likely downing the sherry. When Malfoy had been at the school it had showed him, and during the year he tended to add the most annoying students so that he would know how to avoid them.

Currently it was just Minerva, Poppy and Hermione on the map. Hermione and Poppy were showing up next to each other in the Hospital wing, and Severus's heart began to beat faster. They had been told to be careful but he didn't think it was possible for Hermione to get into trouble so quickly after the meeting.

He may not have shown much public affection, but Hermione was his life light. He would protect her to the ends of the earth, and knowing she might be injured filled him with panic.

***

Hermione laid down on the hospital bed, rolling her eyes at the older witch.

"Honestly Poppy, I'm fine, just need a bit of a stomach soother potion."

"Well whilst you're here it doesn't hurt to give you a check up dearie." Madame Pomfrey replied with a chuckle. "You're as stubborn as you were when you were a student."

"I should hope so too." Hermione laughed, closing her eyes.

Poppy waved her wand and muttered the diagnosis incantation. Her blood was a little low in Vitamin C, but that could be fixed. A little bit of back pain, most likely due to old scars and the recent weather change. Some recent weight gain due to...oh.

"Hermione, I can't give you the stomach soother potion."

Hermione's eyes flew open, just as the door to the wing did the same thing. Severus flew in, panting. Upon seeing her laid on the bed, his panic only increased. He began to ask what was wrong, but she raised a hand to quiet him and turned her attention back to the medi-witch.

"Why not Poppy?"

"You're pregnant." She smiled, happy to be delivering the news. Hermione looked completely shocked, and gripped Severus's hand tight. She knew it was not the best time to be having a child. She turned to him, hoping to look into his eyes for some reassurance, but he would not look at her. Standing up suddenly, he seemed lost.

"I can't be a father Hermione." The words seemed to tear from him, to break his heart. He almost choked on them.

Hermione pulled him back down to the seat, Madam Pomfrey retreating, knowing they needed to be alone.

Hermione sat up and looked into his eyes, holding his hand tight. His hand was cold and limp, and in his eyes, nothing but dark coldness.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: dedicated to my lovely reviewers, who of course are amazing. **

**Chapter 3. **

Hermione shook her head and stared at him in disbelief.

"Clearly you can be a father, or we would not be in this situation, you dolt." Severus glared at her. Though despite her snapping and his glaring, they remained holding hands. Both knew that it was just how the other worked.

"Haha very witty miss know-it-all." Resuming his tight lipped stare, he raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to challenge him. Hermione returned his stare, but knew that she would be the first to break. Exhaling a frustrated growl she rose from the bed and stormed from the hospital wing, leaving Severus sat next to her empty bed. He did not know where she planned to go, and did not attempt to follow her- his stubbornness was too great.

He chose instead to wander the lonely castle. He walked at a slow and ambling pace, not needing to keep up his fierce facade due to the absence of students. He ran his fingers along the cold stone of the walls and sighed. He knew what he was afraid of. They say the abused become the abuser, after all.

Leaning against the wall, he stared stoically at a portrait of a large German Sheppard and it's pup. From nowhere, Luna appeared and stood next to him, also watching the portrait. She had a habit of popping up unannounced, and Severus had long ago given up the practise of being surprised. As they watched, the dog routinely refused to settle with its child. The child would follow the dog around, whining at it, sitting close, only to be pushed away.

"It is not flesh and blood, but the heart, that makes us parents." Luna said in her far away voice, staring at the painting but seeming to look right through it.

"What business is it of yours?" Severus grumbled, looking at his feet. He knew she was right.

"I was talking about the dogs." She smiled, and skipped away, wishing him a good night.

****

It was past nightfall when Severus re-entered his rooms, looking windswept and troubled. He knew it was unfair to leave his lover in such a state of mind. He would have to make it up for her at a later date.

Casting a glance at his map, he could see that Hermione was laid in the bedroom. Tapping her dot lightly with his wand, the image morphed, now showing her in the room as if through a camera. She was laid on the bed, fully dressed and quite awake. Staring at the russet coloured canopy, through haunted amber eyes. He exhaled slowly.

Taking off his outer robe, he hung it up behind the door. Now dressed in black trousers, white shirt and waistcoat, he walked slowly into the bedroom. Pushing the door open it made a loud creak, but she barely acknowledged his presence. Also fully dressed, he laid on the bed next to her and took her hand.

They remained like this, each thinking and lost in their own worlds, for at least thirty minutes. Suddenly jolting to her senses, Hermione sat up quickly, causing Severus to do the same.

"What are you afraid of?" She whispered, not wanting to look at him, crossing her legs under her.

He opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable to speak. Instead, he chose to wrap his arms around her from behind, his hands coming to rest on her stomach. He could not believe that there was a little life in there. How was that possible?

"My father..." He began slowly, thinking his words out.

"My father was an evil man. I was not exactly much different. My mere presence in this child's life would taint it, corrupt it, mark it for an evil and lonely life such as I and my father had."

Hermione paused for a moment, then swiftly turned around and lightly smacked him upside the head.

"What a load of tosh!" Severus looked stunned, only for a moment.

"Severus, you are nothing like your father. And that is such a pathetic excuse for being scared! Come on! You and I both know that you would never, never lay a finger on your child. I can't believe you'd contemplate leaving me because of that! Honestly!"

Severus looked lost for words, and she sighed again, exasperated.

Taking his hand, she guided it to her stomach and held it there. The warmth of his hand permeated through her clothes, and she intertwined her fingers with his.

"There's a life in there. A real life. You and I made it. How amazing is that?"

He smiled shakily, and moved his fingers to stroke her stomach, still not convinced. Hermione could see it in his eyes, and she softened. Raising her own hand, she touched his cheek and traced the features of his face with her finger.

"Severus, you are a good man. Inside you there is a heart. It beats, regularly, and keeps you going. And inside this heart there is so much love. And I know there is darkness too. But you need to remember, the shadows are as important as the light. They make you who you are. And your shadows, what you have seen and done, mean that you know the evils of the world. But that doesn't make you evil- it has made you protective, and loving. And I know-" She looked him in the eyes.

"I know you can be a good father." He looked into her eyes- into their amber depths.

"If it's a girl, she's not dating until she is at least 21." He smirked, as his wife playfully hit his arm.

*******

By the end of the week, the students had returned to Hogwarts. And even they had noticed a change in their potions master. Even though he still refrained from showing public affection for Professor Granger, he had become much more protective. Anyone who so much as bumped into her earned themselves a growl and detentions from him- any staff members who got too close were in danger of being speared by his fork at mealtimes. It got to the point where Hermione had to tell him to calm down- she was a big girl now, and could take care of herself. Whenever they had that conversation, Severus could usually beat her by pointing out that day's headline- usually connected to increased muggle and wizard deaths at the hands of the rebels.

The mood in the castle became increasingly tense. Rivalry between the houses was at an all time high, particularly with Slytherin and Gryffindor. The order had introduced training for all it's members- including Hermione and Severus.

Hermione was lucky – being pregnant she was excused from any potential combat. Whilst the rest of the Order attended 'boot camp' style training, she was allowed to stay in the relative warmth of the castle. Most of the order were required to go to one camp a month, however after the first, they all agreed that there would be no need for Severus to attend again. He was more than capable.

Instead, much to Hermione's displeasure he began training physically. He would spend long nights lifting weights and running around the castle grounds, determined to protect his family when the time came. Personally he thought the camps were stupid. Get all the order members in one place at the same time? Asking for an ambush at all?

But despite his disagreements they continued running, and were well into their 5th month before anyone else complained.

By now Hermione was getting larger, and was struggling to walk. Her tiny frame struggled to carry the extra weight of a baby, and her back paid the price. She no longer attended the Order meetings- she didn't see the point. She couldn't do anything, and Severus filled her in on everything that happened anyway. By now, Order members had started to get frustrated.

They were all prepared for combat- all physically fit, all ready to go, all waiting in Harry's house for Kingsley to arrive. As far as they knew they were no closer to actually knowing anything about the Death Eater network, or the identity of it's participants. Kingsley knew differently- and had asked Severus to meet him early, at the Ministry. He had some news.

***

Kingsley arrived at Harry's house with Severus. Severus had the steely glint of revenge in his eye, and Kingsley knew that throughout the meeting he was not really focussed.

Indeed, Severus was so far from the room, he was barely aware of the events unfolding around him. All he saw were flashes of his childhood, fragments of his mother screaming, bits of his bones breaking, at the hands of one man. One man he needed to protect his child from, at all costs.

Around him, the room sat in silence, listening to Kingsley. He was telling them about the network of terrorist cells set up all over the country. How there was at least one in each Wizarding village and town, how no-where was safe. How these units could be ready to attack at any time.

But as far as he knew they would not.

According to intelligence, he informed the group, the cells of Death Eaters up and down the country had demands, which would eventually become known. As far as Kingsley could see it, there would be no point in launching a major attack before these demands were made, or they would never get what they wanted. For now, they had to wait.

And yes, he knew the identity of the new leader. And yes, the person able to help was already aware. And yes, they would all know in time. But not now. Not yet.

****

Severus slid into bed later that night, next to his exhausted wife. It had not been an easy pregnancy. There was not long now until her due date, but they had decided not to find out the sex of the baby. One of the advantages of magic, they could change everything in the baby's rooms whenever they needed too.

He pulled her sleeping figure towards him and inhaled her scent. If he did not have her he did not know what he would do. She was everything that was good in the world. The world that was not as stable as he had previously thought.

:

**A/N: Whoever reviews gets a cookie! Please....I could really use the constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's about 3am here, and I'm all trussed up and ready to leave for HMS Victory in a few hours, so I won't be updating again until I get back on Tuesday now. So if this chapter is shorter than usual, I apologise, I'm not much of a morning person. Have a nice weekend folks. **

**Chapter 4. **

Hermione groaned softly in her sleep. She could feel her baby moving, stirring inside her. Yes, it was a magical moment, and yes, every mother loved to feel her child move – but not while she was sleeping. She seemed to be cursed with a strictly nocturnal child. It very slightly hurt her- the kicks were almost sharp, and painful.

She knew that Severus had heard her groan, as without speaking, he had helped her roll onto her side and began to soothingly stroke her back. She never would have thought he was capable of expressing such affection. She now of course knew that he was, but it was an unspoken rule never to discuss it, or she knew he would push her away out of pure embarrassment.

It had not been an easy pregnancy. Hermione had been very sick, and had gone off most foods. For a time she was actually losing weight despite the new human life growing inside her, and neither she nor the baby had been getting the right nutrients. Severus had made her many nourishment potions, which she had gratefully swallowed, and though they helped the baby, Hermione had felt no better.

Walking around the castle her back was prone to attacks of pain, as though someone was trying to realign her spine. It would always pass, but the coming and going of pain was always decidedly inconvenient. She would be very glad when the pregnancy was over.

According to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione was not as big as she should have been in her third term. The baby was developing, she said, but at a slow rate. Nothing to be worried about, but something that should be kept an eye on all the same. The baby should catch up within the next few weeks, she said, or Hermione may have to be induced for the sake of herself and the baby. Hermione had nodded worriedly, and Severus had merely said so long as he was there and Hermione was ok, that was what mattered.

He had come round to a better way of thinking in the last month of her pregnancy. Being threatened with the actual arrival of a small child was enough to make him change his views, and Neville and Luna had been a great help. After speaking to Hermione, the pair would coincidentally need childcare when in his company, which meant Severus spending a lot more time with their children. Hermione thought it was just what he needed. He was so gentle with them, she knew he could never hurt a child. She just hoped he knew the same.

*****

Severus became more and more intense with his training. He was now practising hand to hand combat and magical combat for an hour each per day, as well as general fitness training. Mostly he would use his free periods and immediately after school for this. It was once suggested to him that maybe he should get up before dawn to train, but he had snappily replied that he would give up his bed hours with his wife for no man, and that included the rebel leader.

Most of the Order were taking their training seriously now, although many were not happy. They did not see the need for such secrecy about the Rebel leader, although Kingsley assured them it was with good reason that he with-held the information. They were freely allowed to know the identity of the various Death Eaters involved, and Kingsley assured them that soon they would know the leader too. But not yet. They were not happy.

To them it smacked of conspiracy, of double standards. Something sinister. Kingsley merely wanted to protect Severus, though in hiding the information he was doubtless doing more harm than good. Kingsley knew that if the wider circle were to know that Severus's father was leading the movement of rebel Death eaters that were terrorising the country, he would be accused of all sorts, despite his vital role in the last war. Kingsley didn't seem to realise that by not telling them he was making this accusation all the more likely, but he was not a man who possessed the gift of being able to see the full picture of things with clarity in the way that Dumbledore had.

Severus was not the only enlightened member of the Snape family.

As the winds howled through the night air, Tobias Snape watched his Death Eaters gather. Though the world knew the identity of few in their number, they had no idea of the true scale of the movement. Tobias had eyes and ears everywhere, and there was little that flew under his radar.

And now his son knew where he was. Excellent.

He knew how to enrage Severus. He knew his physical weak points, exactly how much pressure to exert to break his spine, exactly how long to keep him under an unforgivable to bring him to the point of madness. He knew that the most effective way to break his heart was through a loved one.

And now he was told that his son was himself expecting a child, and worse, by a filthy mudblood. It was unfortunate that his son had such poor taste, but at the same time, fortunate that he had fallen in love. There was more than one way to skin a cat, and the woman, sick in bed all day, may be an easier target than the man who had been training for months.

Tobias Snape knew how to break his son's heart beyond repair, and intended to use that knowledge to his full advantage.

****

Hermione rolled onto her back and tried to breathe. Severus was in classes, and she was so exhausted that she had been excused from teaching a month earlier than planned. She knew it was too early, but the books had said it felt like this. An unusual wetness between her legs- her waters breaking. Feeling the urge to push.

But it was too early. Much too early. And she was afraid.

**A/N: Please review, I'd love to have some reviews to come back to :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Won all my events over the weekend, so very very happy. **

**Chapter 5. **

Severus sighed and slumped into his chair. It was his first free period of the day, and usually he would be outside training. But today he didn't have the energy.

It was all so much.

Attacks left right and centre. The knowledge that his father was out there, torturing people. And would most likely come after him. Severus would never admit to it, but he was scared. Everything had happened so fast. A baby. His baby.

How could he be a good father? He had nothing to go by. He had no compassion for children, more than anything they annoyed him. And it was only one small step from annoyance to anger.

He never wanted to be angry with his child. He just hoped he could love it. Love was not an emotion he coped with easily. He rarely told Hermione that he loved her, taking it for granted that she knew he did. He'd seen what love could do, and was wary of it. It had taken him years to let Hermione into his life, and yet this baby would arrive expecting, deserving, to be loved and cared for from day one.

He knew he should go to training. For now, it was all he could do protect his budding family. Picking up the memo from Kingsley that he had received that morning, he skimmed over it quickly.

_Severus, _

_Many more rebel attacks. Aimed at wizards. (Blah blah blah) Do you have any information regarding your father that may help (bloh blah) Believe he has a wider circle that previously thought. You may be being watched. _

_We are now sending out Order members on missions to recover intelligence. You may be chosen at a later date. Any members sent on a mission will know the identity of the leader. Hope you realise how urgent the situation is. _

_Kingsley._

Tossing it back onto the desk, Severus ran his hands through his hair. Kingsley wanted information? He'd have to give it to him. Tossing floo powder into the fire in his office, he stepped into the now green flames and disappeared.

***

Hermione was in pain. No one had ever told her childbirth was supposed to hurt.

She cried out- quietly. She didn't mean to be quiet, she just felt so weak. The baby drained so much of her energy, her body was slowly shutting down trying to keep the child alive. And she was alone.

Severus was in lessons. Pomfrey was in the hospital wing, and she would never make it there. She wanted this child so much, but she was scared.

"Dobby!" She called out in a strangled voice, hoping it would work.

With a crack, he appeared at her bedside, looking worried when he saw her.

"What can I do for Mistress Granger?"

"Dobby- please- fetch my husband." He disappeared again. She hoped he was fast.

****

It was twenty minutes later when Luna found Dobby wandering the dungeons, looking panicked. Stooping down to talk to him, her platinum hair fell into her eyes and she looked almost angelic.

She listened patiently as Dobby babbled about the hat-maker, who was in trouble in her rooms. How he had been sent to find Master Snape, but he did not appear to be in the castle. Dobby very nearly had tears running down his face, but Luna appeared calm.

"Dobby, I need you to do two things. I will take care of Mistress Hat-maker, I promise. But I need you to find Madame Pomfrey and tell her to go to Miss Granger's rooms. Then I need you to find Professor Longbottom, and tell him the same. OK?"

Dobby nodded and cracked away again.

Luna took the stairs at a double run, her white robes and hair flowing behind her in an ethereal manner. Hermione had not had an easy pregnancy, and Luna knew from experience that it would not be an easy birth.

She only hoped she got there in time.

***

Severus sat in Kingsley's office, waiting for him to arrive. Looking around the room, it was plain and boring. Typical Ministry worker, one among the many drones. He wanted information? Snape would tell him. Everything.

Kingsley arrived and shook Severus's hand. Sitting, he beckoned for Severus to speak.

By the time he had finished, Kingsley's complexion was ashen. Severus had spoken, for hours, about his father. Told him that his father would use prisoners to perfect his torture technique. That he would use prisoner's families to torture the prisoners. That he was mathematically precise, and knew exactly how much pressure it took to bring a person to the edge of sanity. That he knew how to make a person bleed to death while staying alive. That he had strengths Voldemort did not.

Voldemort had been rotten from the start. Tobias was a good man turned bad. He knew how it felt to love, to care. And he knew how to use people's love against them. It was his main weapon. He knew a broken heart could be more painful then a body of broken bones.

"Fight for us Severus. You know how he works, what he feels."

Severus shook his head and rose from his seat.

"I am soon to have a family. My place is with them."

****

When he arrived back at the castle that evening, it seemed oddly quiet. Granted, most of the students were at dinner, but there was still usually a hustle and bustle that vibrated throughout the corridors of the fantastic building.

Glancing into the Great hall as he passed, he noticed that most of the students were quiet, eating with bowed heads. The staff looked glum, and the Longbottom clan were missing. Severus felt sorry for them, there must have been some kind of family emergency that the school was aware of.

Passing by the double doors, he made his way to his rooms. On his way past the hospital wing, he noticed that there were black curtains drawn across the windows. Odd, but not his business. Besides he quite liked the colour black.

He missed his lover. He had not seen her all day, and longed to hold her in his arms. Her milky skin, toffee coloured hair and rusted eyes called to him. He needed her near. He was anxious about a family, but about Hermione he had no doubts. She was love to him. She was the embodiment of the illusive emotion that broke men, and fixed them.

Reaching his rooms, it seemed odd to him that the portrait was swinging wide open, as if broken. On closer examination, it looked as though the hinges had been broken. Waving his wand, he quickly repaired them, and continued into the room. Things were a mess here too.

The bedroom was the worst. He was worried.

Bedcovers looked ripped, and bloody. Some of the hangings had been pulled down, and most of the clothes he had Hermione had brought for the baby were strewn across the floor.

It wasn't possible for Tobias to have gotten into the school, surely? He had thought they were safe here. But then where was his lover.

***

She was lying in the hospital wing. Her eyes were closed, but she did not look peaceful. She looked troubled, almost in pain. Her baby lay quietly next to her, wrapped in brown cloth. Luna sat next to the bed, while Neville paced at the end of the room.

She was weak, but she would be ok. After the birth, Hermione had stayed awake only briefly. Long enough to smile at her child. Tiny, quiet, but healthy. Long enough to notice that Severus was not there. She knew he wanted this child. So where was he? She had looked sadly at Luna, squeezed her hand, and gone to sleep. She felt so weak. She needed Severus.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review ******


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Dedicated as usual to my lovely reviewers, particularly BigReaderUK who always leaves lovely comments. **

**To let you all know, I'm aware that this story is quite fast paced. That was due to the fact that I needed the baby to be born in a quick period of time- now that the child is here, I will be taking my time a bit more. **

**Chapter 6. **

Severus roughly pulled his map out of the wall. If his lover was still in the castle, he would soon know. And if she was not..revenge was a sweet thing. Panic mixed with anger jumped in his belly, and he was harshly reminded of why he despised love. Because when it all went wrong it was....devastating. He didn't want to think of never feeling her smooth hands glide over his again, could not bear it if she was in the clutches of his father. He knew what he did to women, and it was not nice.

Scowling at the framed parchment he waited for the dots to appear. It seemed to be taking eternity. Slowly, Poppy and then Minerva's dots appeared. Agonisingly he waited, his eyes searching the parchment for anywhere she could be.

Fear crept over him like ice. His senses stopped and he almost forgot to breathe. His body seemed frozen, his mind working at a million miles a minute.

The hospital wing. The black curtains.....?

***

The door slammed open and the baby awoke with a start. It began to cry. Hermione continued to sleep, her body was drained and would not allow her to wake up.

As fast as Severus had began to run, he stopped. This was an entirely new kind of fear. He stood in the doorway, almost hugging the wooden frame. He watched his frail fiancée breathe slowly in and out. She looked so pale, so weak. His child continued to cry.

It was a quiet, dignified cry. As if in it's wail the child seemed to portray the message of 'I'm here. Look at me'.

So he did. He crept over to the small crib. And looked down upon his daughter.

Such large, dark, serious eyes. The deepest shade of green he had ever seen, shaped like almonds and encased in dark, long eyelashes. As he came into the child's view, it quieted and watched him, as he watched her.

Pale skin, a trait of all the Snapes'. But it complimented her well- she did not appear sallow. It was like skin of precious porcelain. Delicate features and rosebud lips. He didn't want to touch her, he feared he'd break her.

Slowly, cautiously, he lowered a hand towards her. As it approached her face, and he began to stroke her cheek, her eyes looked up at him. Pure innocence. She was his child. Oh, Gods. How had a man as dark as him, made something so treasured as this?

Cameo. Cameo Snape.

A name chosen because it meant the shadow. The space between the dark and the light.

Sounded odd, but then Severus wasn't a normal name either.

He took his daughter gently in his arms. More gently than he ever thought possible. For that first moment, Severus was able to forget everything. Forget that his lover was lying next to him, broken and weak. Forget the now almost daily attacks on order members. Forget the violence, the bloodshed. He was completely consumed by his little girl's eyes. And she was his little girl. He would protect her, now and always.

***

She felt groggy. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings, but not really. She didn't want to open her eyes. It was so warm here. She could feel her hand being stroked by rough fingers. And even though she felt groggy, it was different.

She had woken up before, in a haze of pain and tiredness. It had always passed, and she had always sunken back into comforting darkness.

But this was different. Her mind had a sense of clarity. And her sense of clarity was telling her....she had given birth. Groaning, she tried to open her eyes. She was a mother. What if Severus didn't like the baby? Oh god.

She needn't have worried. She woke to a somewhat miraculous sight in her opinion. Severus was indeed stroking her hand. But in his other arm was cradled their tiny daughter. And his face- was totally relaxed. Smooth, and happy. No scowl. His thumb was stroking her hairline, and she stared up at him through big eyes.

Hermione watched the pair quietly, not wanting to interrupt the moment. That was her daughter. Wow.

She squeezed Severus's hand, letting him know she was awake. He started slightly, then smiled. Laying their daughter back down in her crib, he took Hermione's hand in both of his own and kissed it.

"I was so worried." He muttered, looking at her. He still found it so hard to tell her everything he felt, still battled his daemons that tried to make him push her away. But he knew she understood, and sometimes no words were better than the greatest sonnets.

"We have a daughter." Hermione chuckled, looking up at him. "When did this become so real?"

Severus only smiled wryly back at her and kissed her fingers. He did not want to spoil her waking moments with stories of flame and whispers, of creatures in the night. Of the danger they were all in.

***

Madness crackled through the air like an electric whip, and power radiated from him as he stared down at the cowering humans. Spies, the lowest of the low, sent to retrieve information. Foolish order. They had sent weak pathetic fools to do a mans job.

He had caught them almost immediately, and thus the torture commenced. He had broken down their mental barriers, and after taking a leisurely stroll around their memories and thoughts, began to conjure images. Images designed to break the soul.

A dementor could remove the soul, but what was the point of that? It also meant that there was no capacity to feel emotional pain, the type of pain Tobias knew was the worst of all.

No, it was much better to play with the souls and hearts of men. To show them false images of their loved ones, being maimed, deflowered, tortured, played with. Humans, the mere play things of death eaters.

It was in his leisurely stroll around this spy's mind that Tobias discovered something interesting. His son's lover had born him a child. Interesting.

**A/N: Apologies for the shortness of this, I was really struggling with it. It is really only short because of how fluffy it is- I wanted to have a chapter purely about the child, but there are only so many ways you can describe a damn baby. Longer and more action next time, I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: IM SO SORRY about the massive gap of nearly a year! I've kept the plans for this story and its sequel and am continuing them now, I just got so caught up in my first year of uni **

Tobias stared out at his followers. The crowd pulsated, and the air around them crackled with magic, with the collective energies of humans brewing hate within their soul.

The magical economy. The decline of the wizarding population. The absolute corruption of pure magic. These were all things that could be blamed on the muggles and muggle lovers.

Tobias smiled. His son and borne a half-blood child.

"My followers" He crooned. "I am sure you will be as disgusted as I was to learn of a new addition to my so called family." The crowd fell silent and stared at Tobias Snape, a state of anticipation filling the air.

"My son," he spat the word, "has himself become a father. To a filthy half blood." The crowd began to hiss, showing their disgust.

"My own son, has aided the corruption of our kind! He and his mudblood partner have infected the purity of magic, and throughout our nation it continues to spread like a _disease._ A disease that closes shops. A disease that costs you money. A disease that is destroying wizarding kind!" He paused for effect.

"And we will not tolerate this."

The crowd cheered. It stamped its feet. It had someone to blame, finally, for the declining standards of life among wizards.

A head of platinum blonde hair stood uneasy within the crowd. He had been so angry. His father had fallen for this cause, and it had seemed the right way to go. But professor Snape had saved his life on more than one occasion. Was the man really a blood traitor?

Kingsley sighed. Now was really not the best time for Snape to have a daughter. Looking at the man sat opposite him across his desk, he sighed. But Neville Longbottom was not put off. He had a family, and his two friends had a family. Times were dangerous and they needed protection. And he would do whatever it took to make sure that happened.

Some twelve or so hours after the arrival of her daughter, Cameo, Hermione felt as though she had finally regained some strength. Giving birth had been draining, but the knowledge that she was waking up to her fiancée, and daughter, was enough to warm her heart and motivate her to sit up.

Resting her back against her pillows, Hermione sighed in contentment. Laying next to her in her infirmary bed was her love, Severus, who had stayed with her and Cameo in the hospital wing all night. His hair was a mess and his mouth was slightly open whilst he was snoring lightly.

Cameo was awake but not making a sound. Her deep, dark green eyes were wide and she was silently watching her mother sit up in bed. Hermione smiled and leaned over towards the cot. She gently picked up her daughter and took her back over towards the bed.

When Severus Snape awoke the sight he saw was one he never thought he would see. His lovely fiancée holding just the most perfect being in the world. He could not believe he'd helped to create that. His daughter was so brilliant and wasn't even a day old yet. He knew now that whatever his daughter did, he would always protect her and always keep her safe. Whatever that may mean. He had his family and he was not letting it go.

Ronald Weasley was sober. He didn't like it. He could see his desolate world crumbling around him with absolute clarity and it was horrible. He wanted to be strong. He wanted power. He wanted a purpose. He was so angry.

And when he was approached and welcomed into the fold of the group, he felt a sense of belonging he hadn't felt in a long time. He was wanted and needed again. And he could be oh-so-useful.

**A/N: I know its short I just wanted to use this chapter to reintroduce my story as it hasn't been updated in a while lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kingsley sighed. He could see why Dumbledore had turned down this job so many times. He gazed around his office. Kingsley had once been a bright, enthusiastic man. Passionate about the world of wizarding projects. But the knowledge of what was to come had worn him down, and lately his office pretty much reflected his personality.

Dull, faded furniture. Dull, faded acceptance. Not acceptance of the coming war- oh no. But acceptance of the fact that what he must do to win the war could make him hated. He had four strong, resilient soldiers, each talented in their own way and each vital to the war effort. He couldn't exactly rely on the boy who lived again – he'd been through so much already. In the last war Harry had been dragged into events by a manipulative puppeteer. Never again.

But these four were different. There were no prophecies labelling them the chosen ones. It was their talents that cried out for themselves.

Luna. Sweet, ethereal Luna. Her appearance of an angel, usually dressed in white and golden robes, with sunshine bright hair and piercing eyes. Her almost ghostly smile. Her infinite knowledge of the mystical side of magic. Her ability to charm the birds from the trees, and the magic from the wands. With her honey like voice she could bend any magic to do her bidding and create spells of unknown power. She was the first of four.

The second was one of hidden talent. He had a bumbling, clumsy, cheerful exterior. With the loyalty of a Lion. Who would do anything, absolutely anything, to protect the wizarding world around him. People often made the mistake of thinking he was an easy one to fool, but beneath the playful facade he was a stern man, a fast dueller, having learnt from one of the world's best. Neville was a massive asset to the war effort, never having given up on a cause in life. Kingsley knew he would not walk away from the war until it was won.

The third, the brains of the outfit. The calm, cool, logical one who would not be overtaken by her passions. She would carry out a plan down to the last detail with clarity and precision. A veritable encyclopaedia, she too would play her part in the war effort. A vital part. No need to say that this was Hermione.

The last was one of the most important. He knew the darkness that fuelled the conflict. He knew the way darkness resided over one's heart and weighed it down to the point that nothing else matters. He knew the sneaky ways and had within him the deviousness that may be needed. Severus Snape would be a hard man to win over but Kingsley knew he would do it.

That was the only problem Kingsley had. Being a single man, Kingsley did not understand how having families would effect his planned soldier's decisions. He did not know how hard it would be to prise the four away from their families and willingly walk towards potential death.

* * *

Hermione nestled her head into the nape of Severus's neck. She felt so tired. So drained. She and Cameo had moved back into their tower rooms last week, and even though that had helped her state of exhaustion, she still felt it. Tired to her very bones. Getting up several times a night can do that to a girl. But even though she was tired, she loved every minute. Even the three am feeds. To see her daughter's green-grey eyes staring up at her it was all worth it.

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him in bed, enjoying the feeling of her being close. He had never imagined he could feel as strongly as he did about his new family. And yet he was still scared. Scared of so many things and not wanting to show it. He loved his daughter – yet he was so scared he would break her. Do something wrong, hurt her, turn out to be just like Tobias. And he was also so worried he would not be able to keep her world safe. He knew his father was getting stronger, and wanted his daughter to grow up away from that, in a world of peace.

He wished he had some way to convey his worries to his partner. She knew him better than anyone ever had, she had an amazing way of rubbing her thumb along his temple which she knew relaxed him, she had brought his wonderful child into the world. And this moment again she proved her loveliness by looking up into his eyes. He could see in her eyes the same worry that must be showing in his. But he could see in hers understanding too. She knew he needed to take his time getting close to his daughter, and simply, she understood.

They were a family. For this period of time destined to only last a short while longer, they were a family.

* * *

Neville loved his job. Teaching. He knew for himself how hard learning could be and he took real delight in taking that one struggling student and slowly helping them unlock the secrets of magic. He had spoken to Kingsley earlier that day and knew that his teaching would be short lived. He and his wife were needed. And as much as he hated – _hated - _it he knew they would answer that call. For the 'greater good'.

Luna had been with him when they had sat in the dull office. They had absorbed the shock together. She had gently placed one hand over his. It was a drastic plan. It relied heavily on one person. It was risky, it was underhanded, and it would use Tobias's own 'strength' against him.

He and his wife would have to protect their children somehow. The research would of course begin now, and Hermione and Severus were not to be informed of the plan. They were such a new and introverted family that they would never agree. For the time being.

* * *

Two young men were mirrored in their moods. A Mr Ronald Weasley was thinking, and the hatred fuelled him. Mr Draco Malfoy was thinking, and the hatred scared him. One was drawn closer whilst the other was pushed away.

* * *

Tobias smiled. His spies were at their stations, watching his key opponents. He planned to break his son's heart, and to let it be an example to the wizarding world. To betray your kind you would suffer the same fate. You see that was his strength. He felt emotions. He knew others felt emotions too. He knew that love could cause more hurt than death ever could. Tobias smiled still. The pieces were falling into place and soon, the battle would commence.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco shuddered. When he was younger, his father had pushed him towards the ranks of Voldemort. Draco would never blame his father for this- it was always join the death eaters or be killed. And when he was younger, Draco could always use that as an excuse. But this time it was different. His father wasn't here, pushing him to make the unwanted decision.

Since the last great war had ended, Draco had wandered, aimlessly, lonely as a cloud, looking for things to do. He never found anything. The occasional one night stand. Meaningless jobs that came and went. No one 'decent' would hire him, due to his family's reputation from the last war. At first he'd believed he could change people's opinions of the Malfoys. He'd tried to hard, to be a good citizen, to see the good in people. But knock back after knock back, insult after insult, he'd just stopped trying.

He lived in a dingy one bedroom flat. Certainly he had the money from his Malfoy inheritance – but the difference was that he no longer cared if he lived in a grand mansion, with fine things and fine people. That was all part of keeping up appearances, and he no longer had any appearance to keep up.

No job, no friends, no partner. Draco spent a lot of his time in murky Knockturn alley bars, meeting the wrong sort of girls and thinking the wrong sort of thoughts.

Then one day, whilst drowning his sorrows in a shadowy corner of a non-descript bar, he was approached by a man he had never met. And this man gave him a reason. A reason why so many bad things had happened to him. A reason why everyone hated him. Draco finally had a cause to align himself too. It was not his father's fault – it was them. The muggles. The ones who were destroying wizards slowly from the inside.

Draco had been to the gatherings. He knew that the meetings were lead by Tobias Snape. It had made him kinda proud. He'd always looked up to Professor Snape, as a man who truly had turned his reputation around. Snape had always looked out for him, as was his duty as Godfather.

It wasn't until a month down the line that Draco realised that Tobias saw his son as a traitor. This was when Draco had first begun having his doubts. He'd thought that all blood traitors were smarmy low lives. But Professor Snape was an admirable man. Draco one day wanted to be just like him. Perfect wife, family, job.

Draco needed to visit Professor Snape. He needed to figure out where his loyalties laid before Tobias went public and put his plan into action.

* * *

Ronald Weasley had the opposite reaction. He was sucked in by the anger, particularly the anger directed towards Snape. The man had stolen his fiancée god damn it! Snape had swooped in where his greasy hair didn't belong, and taken what was rightfully Ron's. And Ron wanted revenge.

Ron had spent years hurting. He didn't want Hermione back – she was impure. But Ron himself was empty inside. He didn't believe his brother had deserved to die. He wanted his family back And the closest thing he had to his family were these wizards that surrounded him. They welcomed him to their cause, made him feel wanted. It was a feeling he hadn't had in such a long time.

They often say that people are born neutral, and turn out to be good or bad by the events that shape them. They also say that no one is truly past the point of redemption until they are dead. It is certainly true.

* * *

"How do you permanently hide someone..." Neville muttered as he scoured the library books. He and his wife were going into battle. If there was one thing Neville would make sure happened, it was that his children were safe. The problem was that with most magical methods of protection, they were flawed. Disillusionment charms didn't last forever, Neville had no family he could use blood wards with, and secret – keeper magic required him to put his trust in someone. The only person he could put that level of trust into was Hermione, and she now had her own child to protect.

He sighed in realisation. If he was going to hide his children for any long period of time, they would literally have to go into hiding.

He put his head in his hands. They had all thought the days of war were over. And now Kingsley wanted to use them. Kingsley had his spies in Tobias's circles, and knew that Tobias thought his strength was that he understood love. Kingsley believed that his weakness was that he still felt love.

This plan was going to put an awful lot of pressure on Severus. Neville just hoped nothing went wrong. Two months they had. Two months to hide their children and develop their magic and training.

They had thought it was all over. They had been wrong.

* * *

Severus and Hermione were sat in their chambers, eating breakfast, while Cameo slept. They ate in stoic silence, digesting the news that had arrived via owl minutes before. Kingsley had summoned Severus for a meeting, and Hermione, if she had the time. They both knew that both being summoned didn't bear well. Severus swallowed and looked across at his fiancée. He was so desperate to keep his family together, if anything was to happen to either Hermione or Cameo he didn't think he'd be able to live with himself.

Rising from the table, Hermione looked at him quizzically. Silently he took her hand and pulled her towards the tower window. Looking out over the lake, he silently wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"you see the lake?" Hermione asked, gazing out at the water. Severus nodded, giving the obvious answer. "It's permanent. Wars come and go, and the lake, the hills, they're always here." Reading between the lines, Severus could summarise that Hermione wished she had some of that stability in her own life. Her hands were fiddling sub-consciously with buttons on the front of her robes, and he gently took them in his own hands.

He rubbed his thumb over her engagement ring, thinking about what it represented. Unity, stability, love. He pulled her close.

"Lets get married." He stated, causing Hermione to laugh.

"We're already engaged silly."

"I mean soon. Before the war begins." She turned around to look at him, resting her back against the window ledge. "I want to show you that you and I are as stable as that lake." She smiled, and lightly nodded.

"Ok then."

It would have been quite a romantic moment had Cameo not started crying.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay this story is all planned out and will be completed and there will be another sequel so don't worry about that.

The reason for the delay is that my portfolio is due in for university in two weeks – this week I've literally written up 90 pages of field work!

Anyways….

* * *

Draco drew his cloak nearer too him. It was not out of cold – for it was the middle of summer – rather he did not wish to be seen wandering the streets of Hogsmeade. People who made themselves known here were usually associated with the light side, and if rumours of Draco fraternising with the light side were to get out then Tobias would make sure Draco felt his anger.

He felt a little sad to be back in the bustling wizarding village. His time here from school was just so much happier than it was now. Sure, his life had always had a dark tint overshadowing everything, but back then it was not his responsibility. Now, the only person to be blamed was….him.

Was this how a revolutionary was supposed to feel, he wondered as he wandered the streets. He was certain it was not. Great figures in the wizarding world should not feel unsure, or sad, or afraid. They should revel in the power and glory. He was a failure however you looked at it then. He was a dark wizard not worth the time of day to the light, and a failed unsure little boy to the dark.

He hoped Severus could help.

He had flooed Severus the previous night, and requested a meeting at the castle. As Draco saw the older man approaching him from a distance, he reflected upon how happy the potions master had seemed to be. He still retained his stern gaze, but you could see it pouring from him. He seemed so free.

Severus rose an eyebrow as he approached Malfoy the younger, and saying nothing, beckoned for him to follow him back to the castle. Malfoy followed without a word, walking behind Severus, his head bowed. He knew this was of no indication to his godfather's feelings, as his godfather was an insanely private man.

Before too long they had reached the castle, and penetrated to the depths of Severus's quarters. Holding open the door for Draco, the potions master sighed. He had over the years come to view Draco as a son, knowing in his heart that the Malfoy's were not the best parents. He was much disappointed in the events that had led Draco to the state he was currently in. Dejected, depressed. Severus had had such high hopes for the boy, and would still care for him now despite his actions. Severus, more than anyone, knew how much being judged by your mistakes hurt.

Beckoning towards a grand yet comfy armchair by the fire, Severus bade Draco sit down and remove his cloak. Severus made himself busy preparing tea – there was yet to be a word spoken between them yet Severus could see Draco visibly relaxing now that they were away from the public eye.

The boy looked so withdrawn.

Severus sat opposite him and offered him the drink, before leaning back into his chair and looking expectantly at his Godson.

Draco looked down at his lap. He so desperately needed his Godfather's help yet he had no idea where to begin.

He tried to speak Severus's name, but his voice wouldn't come. He didn't want to be on the dark side. He wanted so desperately to be able to tell Severus that all he wanted, all he had ever wanted, was to be part of a normal family and to belong somewhere. He wanted to run, screaming, from the torture and pain that haunted his sleep, he wanted to be somebody. He wanted to be safe.

Severus looked into his eyes. Although he could see a little into the boy's mind, he did not need to. He knew his Godson. Rising from his chair, he placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You can stay as long as you need to."

He did not doubt that Draco needed to talk about what he had seen and done. And the time for that would come. But they had all the time in the world.

So they both thought.

* * *

Neville smoothed his wife's blonde hair away from her face and stroked his fingers along her jaw line. They were enjoying one of the rare moments of peace they had together before their children woke up.

"I confess, Luna, that I don't know what to do" Neville mumbled into her hair. She stared dreamily into the canopy of their bed, thinking over the problem at hand. They still had no idea how to hide their children. Neither had any family that they could leave the children with, and they certainly could not be left alone.

Neville and Luna loved their children beyond belief, and neither would let harm come to their children, their clumsy angels.

"Maybe…" Luna hesitated.

"Maybe a wizarding orphanage" Neville looked at her in shock and she carried on quickly before he could jump to conclusions.

"It wouldn't be for very long, and nobody would think to look for them there. We would be coming back for them, they're too young to remember and everybody working there would definitely know they are not up for adoption."

Neville looked at her quizzically. "But if they knew the children were not up for adoption, they would know we are their parents. Surely that would defeat the whole point?"

"We'll give them false names. And we won't tell them they're ours, a facilitator could do the placement for us."

Neville laid back onto the bed and let out a big sigh. "I hate the idea Luna."

She laid next to him and rested her head upon his chest. "I know."

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about Draco being back at the castle. She felt no hatred towards the boy – man – however it was strange to make polite conversation with him compared to all their previous insult filled conversations. But that was fine. Because she knew people made mistakes. She would be a hypocrite if she accepted Severus and not his Godson.

She leaned back into her rocking chair with Cameo gurgling in her arms. Her chair was placed by the massive window seat, and evening sunlight streamed in through the grand castle windows. She looked down at her baby, and thought about the wedding dress she had picked out that day. In so many ways her life was perfect. She wanted to hold on to this moment forever. And in many ways, she would.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Dear readers...it's been a busy year. And i'm so sorry it's taken me this long to upload. I can only hope there are people still reading this, because I love writing it.**

* * *

"So." Neville sighed, lowering himself into a chair opposite Severus. Neither man wanted to be there. But both families had been called to battle, and they needed a plan. Neville had one.

"How to keep our children safe." Neville continued.

"I think we can both agree that keeping them with us while we carry out whatever it is that Kingsley has planned isn't going to work." Severus nodded, beckoning for Neville to continue.

"So I propose a plan. We cannot leave the children with relatives...we are too well known, Tobias-" Severus grimaced at hearing the name - " would know where to look."

"Any number of hiding charms are flawed...they are all either breakable, or involve putting our trust in another, and these are dangerous times."

Severus could see where Neville was going with this. He could see the pain in Neville's eyes.

"So my plan is this. We both place our children in orphanages. Wizard or muggle, the choice is yours. On top of that, we both act as secret keeper for each other. You will know which orphanage my children are in, and I will know where Cameo is. That keeps dangerous information kept to a minimum of people, and if Tobias asks where our children are, neither of us will know. The orphanage will not know who these children are, only that they are not to be adopted. You will take my children to where ever I choose to put them, and I yours, and we shall both be using pollyjuice potion as an extra precaution, so that nobody links the children to either of us. At the end of the mission, we both reveal the locations to each other, and go collect our children."

Severus let out a long breath. He hated the plan. There were many flaws. But Neville was was not much else that would work, and his father did like to go after families.

"What if...one of us dies?" Severus said, bluntly.

Neville swallowed hard.

"I'll also tell Luna. You also tell Hermione."

"She'll never agree to this." Severus shook his head. He felt sick with fear. He was only just getting to know his daughter, and she was going to be wrenched away from him. He just wanted his family.

Neville's voice seemed to come from far away.

"She'll have to."

* * *

Hermione was sat on the couch in her and Severus's rooms, waiting for Severus to come back from his meeting with Neville. She gazed across the room towards Cameo, who was sleeping in her cot. She loved her baby, she did, but she almost resented Cameo for how weak she felt now. She still had not fully recovered from her birth, she still felt sore and achey all over. All she wanted to do most days was stay wrapped up in her warm bed, and sleep. She was terrified of what was going on in the world, and sometimes, on the days when she didn't leave her bedroom, she could forget it was going on.

She jumped a little as the door creaked open, and Draco walked in. He looked at her, somewhat guiltily. He knew he had spoiled her and Severus's little escape from the world just by his presence.

For Severus, this wasn't true. Draco was like his own son. But for Hermione, every time she looked at him she remembered the searing pain that she had experienced in his father's mansion, and her own screams echoed within her ears.

She looked away from him as he walked over to Cameo, and looked down into her cot. She was awake. Making no sound, but gazing up at him. He looked down into her green eyes, and as he did they began to change. First to a greeny-grey, then pure slate. She giggled, and looked up to him.

Hermione sighed at hearing this. She called out to Draco. "Yes, her eyes do that. Whoever she's happy to see, her eyes turn that colour." This morning, her daughter's eyes had been brown to match her own, last night when Severus was putting her to bed they were a brilliant shade of charcoal black.

"At least we'll never lose her." Hermione mused. "Just look for the girl whose eyes change colour. There can't be many around."

Draco was still looking at Cameo, who was still looking at him. "Do you think she's happy to see me then?" He hesitantly asked, not yet reaching out to touch her.

"Of course she is." Hermione was now standing beside Draco. "After all, you are her Godfather."

It was just as well Draco was not holding Cameo, because at that moment he may have dropped her."Why on earth would you want me to be her Godfather?" He said, incredulously.

Hermione sighed.

"Maybe one day you'll realise you're the good person Cameo thinks you are." She patted Draco on the shoulder, and walked away. She knew he was embarrassed to show he cared for the little girl, and would need time alone with her to become comfortable with it. She trusted him.

Draco, hearing the chamber door close behind Hermione, sat down next to the crib. Gently he stroked his fingers along Cameo's cheeks, and she cooed gently, grabbing his hand with both of her tiny ones.

Draco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He could remember the last time he had been happy. He had been six years old, and his mother had been sat on the edge of his bed, singing him a song because he had been ill.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay."

It had been muggle. He didn't know how she knew it. Now he wished he'd asked.

* * *

A great roaring echoed through the trees, the sound of thousands of voices, human and animal, screaming together. Tobias grinned, a sickly fire burning behind his eyes, and waited for the noise to die down. Him! They were all cheering for him. This was the kind of appreciation he would never get, and never want from his son.

Towards the front of the crowd, a red headed man stood, grimly waiting for the announcement. He knew what was coming, he was a part of the plan. This plan would restore him to glory, he would extract revenge upon the woman that had scorned him. And if he could not make her love him again, she would die. As for her fiancee, the traitor Snape, and the brat child, they would be disposed of.

Ron Weasley wasn't an evil man. He knew, deep down, that this was wrong. But he was so, so tired of being hurt. His brother had left. His lover had left. His best friends, his family, had left too. He just wanted to make someone stay. And Tobias was helping him to do that.

Tobias raised his hands, signaling silence.

He would make an example of his son. He would show the wizarding world what happened to people who tainted their magic by mixing with muggle would weaken the resistance by utterly destroying their best fighters, by removing their figures of hope.

He began to reveal his plan.

* * *

**So, please review! I the end of this story planned, and two weeks off work to do lots of writing. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

"Our goal is a pure world. A world that is safe for wizarding children. A world where magic can be free, can enrich our society, and muggles do not impede us any longer." Tobias paused to look around the crowd. He could see them all hanging from his every word, even the tall red headed man he knew to be a hero from the last great war.

"Some of you here fought." He started, noticing Ron, and many others, look up. "You fought in the last great war. You fought to rid us of darkness. I say that there is a new darkness. Wizarding children are beaten by their muggle counterparts for being 'freaks'. Albus Dumbledore himself can tell you of the damage muggles did to his family! Even the famous Harry Potter could tell tales of muggle maltreatment if he chose to!"

"My answer to this?" He paused.

"Firstly, we shall terrorise the muggles. The stupid, ignorant, cave like people. We shall show them why they should fear us, and not the other way shall stick together, and show solidarity as wizards. We shall be one great family."

"And the muggles shall know us. They shall fear us. They shall probably want to kill us. And this will make all wizards see. Wizards will know that muggles are not to be trusted. They will know that it is us or them. And all wizards will know that it is time to rid our society of the ignorance of muggles. And anyone caught cavorting with them...such as my very own son, will meet their same fate. The fate of traitors, and ignorant's, and the unworthy."

The crowds in the forest stamped their feat and roared. From the back of the crowd, a wizard draped in a cloak shifted uncomfortably. He knew his spying for the order was something that needed to be done, but he didn't like attending these rallies that Tobias would hold every month or so. He scuttled away to report Tobias's words to Kingsley.

This was part of his spy duty, and very well done. But his leaving meant that he missed the calling of Ronald Weasley to the front. He never found out about Ron's special role in the realigning of the Wizarding nor did the Order.

* * *

Severus paused before entering his rooms. He was not looking forward to having to tell Hermione Neville's plan. He contemplated how he had gotten to this point. Years ago he had been an independent man. No family, no fiancee, not needing or depending upon anybody. But of course he had also been a miserable, lonely man, drinking himself into an early grave.

He pushed open his portrait enterance, and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Draco bent over the crib, playing quiet games with a happily giggling Cameo, and Hermione stood leaning on the couch watching them.

He walked slowly up behind her, taking the time to admire her chestnut curls that fell down her back, and her slender figure. He placed a hand on her back as he stood next to her, and she stepped into him, his arm now around her. It was a tiny moment, but for the briefest of time he felt like they could stay a happy family forever.

"You told him he was Godfather then?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed, I did." Hermione replied. Severus smiled, and leaned down, kissing her on her forehead.

"We need to talk." he muttered, guiding her away from the dragon and the shadow, into their quarter's kitchens. Hermione sat down on a barstool and beckoned to Severus to speak, knowing he had just had a meeting with Neville.

Neville had known that Severus would tell Hermione, but he had to say he hadn't expected there to be a loud banging on his office door about an hour after Severus had left, which sounded as though a herd of Hippogriffs was beating a path towards him.

As soon as he unlatched the door, Hermione stormed into his office, slamming it behind her.

"Sit." she told him, curtly. At this point in time Neville was not going to disagree.

"Get one thing straight, Neville" She began, trying to contain her anger. This, despite her book smarts, was why she was in Gryffindor. She was susceptible to raging passions and anger when she believed in something. She was even, heaven forbid, irrational at times.

"You are NEVER going to take my daughter away from me, send me off to fight, and NOT EVEN TELL ME WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS. It is not going to happen. You and Severus will just have to come up with a different plan, because I will never let harm come to my little girl, never." She was breathing heavily, and Neville looked positively terrified. He had never seen Hermione this angry, not even when Umbridge had returned to the school as an 'inspector' last year. It had only lasted a week, but the staff learnt then that Hermione's temper was not something to be trifled with. He nodded, and with that she left the room.

She leant against the wall, knowing she'd have to apologise to Neville for that later, but at that point in time not caring. She would not let anybody tear apart her family. Taking off again, she headed back to her quarters. She needed to find Severus.

Severus was in their library. He was running his fingers over the spines of some of his rarest books, trying to select one that would calm his nerves. His nerves did not appreciate the library door being slammed open. He barely had time to acknowledge a presence in the room before Hermione's tiny hands had grabbed his own.

She stood in front of him, breathing heavily, a look Severus couldn't quite understand burning in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked, worriedly.

"Marry me." was all she said. Severus crinkled his brow.

"Well I thought we'd agreed to that, we are engaged after all." She hit him.

"Don't tease. Marry me soon. I don't want to go off on this stupid mission and not be your wife. You and Cameo mean everything to me, and if we don't enjoy the time we have now, we may never get to enjoy it again." It made her feel vulnerable to be this straight with him. He still sometimes cowed away from direct affection, referring back to the snarky potions master she knew so well.

Severus's eyes softened. His talk with Neville had also made him realise that time was not infinite, and they would not be this safe forever.

He used one hand to gently tilt up her chin, and kiss her on the lips, softly.

"Hermione, I will marry you this afternoon if that is what you truly want. But rest assured we will do everything in our power to be together, and safe, for the rest of our days."

Hermione let herself be wrapped in his arms, and comforted.

"Not today. But soon." She murmured, and felt Severus nodding as he held her.

* * *

Severus gazed down into the crib that held his daughter, who was just waking up. Hermione had returned to teaching classes a couple of days previously, and Severus had a free period, so was watching the baby. Playing with infants did not come naturally to him, he was a man governed by politeness and manners, and retained with him a certain stiffness that had often prevented him from, say, sitting on the floor with a baby and playing peek-a-boo.

However his daughter seemed to melt his stiffness. He raised her into his arms and she giggled, touching his face with her hands. Cameo giggled as she tried to pull Severus's nose from his face, and he very nearly scowled at her, until she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

He sighed, and tickled her.

"You, you monster, will always be my little girl." Only with nobody else in the apartment was Severus able to be this open. Not even infront of Hermione did he feel totally comfortable with Cameo, but he was working on it. He'd get there. Hermione did not rush him, knowing he'd get there in his own time. They'd saved him.

* * *

Draco fastened his cloak around his neck, shielding himself from the wind. He'd popped down to Hogsmeade to pick up some ingredients for Snape, the man was letting Draco live with him, heck it was the least he could do.

He opened the door to the Hog's Head and a gust of wind accompanied him in, as well as a much needed ray of natural light. This wasn't the reason he'd come to the village, but hey, one drink never hurt. He ordered a shot of fire-whiskey, and swallowed it with a grimace. It warmed him up nicely, and he was now ready to face the wind again.

He could hear a horse chuckle, which quickly turned into a hacking cough, coming from the person next to him.

"Have twenty more, it'll stop you grimacing." The man's rasping voice said, attempting to laugh again, but sounding instead like he was choking.

Draco turned to look at the men, and was immensely surprised to see that it was Ronald Weasley. He was surprised because Tobias never let his followers drink in such public places, and Draco knew from experience that Ronald had been a follower for some months now.

Ron read the look on his face well, and answered Draco's question for him.

"He kicked me out. Tobias. Said I was an embarrassment to the cause. Added to that I used to be engaged to a mud-blood, it doesn't make me look fantastic."

Draco nodded slowly, wondering if Ron was telling the whole truth. He surveyed the man. He knew how it felt to leave that group, to be scared other followers were going to catch up with you any moment. In likely-hood, Ron's family would have disowned him for being a member. And now the replacement family had apparently kicked him out too. Poor guy, thought Draco.

"Care to join me for a drink?" Rasped Ron, and taking pity, Draco agreed.

**A/N: please please please review, reviews are like my bread and water, i need them to live. Every review gets a personal response. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Big hello to everybody who is reading and enjoying this story!**

* * *

Tobias smirked. If the reports about Miss Granger's character were correct, this plan would go swimmingly. He had heard that whilst she was brave, courageous, and so on, she would also do anything she could to help her friends. And Ronald used to be her friend. Somebody on the inside was just what he needed. Hogwarts was impermeable, except to those who were invited in. So firstly he needed a man of his to be invited in. And then he would have access to the person he could use to hurt Severus the most. Hermione Granger.

Admittedly, the vendetta he had against his son was not part of the wider plan. But he didn't care. He'd find a way to make it fit in. He just wanted to make his son suffer. Severus should have been great. He should have been Lord Voldemort's right hand man, and brought honour to the family. But no, he had sold them out for a muggle born. And he would pay for that.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she listened. Silence. It was lovely. One of the rare moments when neither Cameo nor the sudents were distracting her attention. Draco had taken Cameo for the day, when last checked he had been sat with her under a tree near the lake, looking at a picture book.

She and Severus had been planning their wedding for nearly a month now, and it was only a week away. It was all a bit fast, but they knew that the month after they were due to begin their mission, and their wedding was something they hadn't wanted to miss out on.

She smiled at Severus as he walked into their chambers and greeted him with a kiss. He smiled grimly at her and took both of her hands in his. He took a deep breath, and steadied himself.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

She nodded at him, looking concerned, and waited for him to continue.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do with Cameo whilst we are on our mission."

Removing her hands from Severus's, she folded them across her chest and gazed sadly at him.

"Yes, I've been thinking that too. Heck we don't even know what the mission is, we certainly don't know if we'll come back alive."

Severus grimaced, but nodded.

Hermione paused, then continued, hesitantly.

"That idea about the orphanage could work, with a few tweaks."

Severus looked at her, horrified.

"But you said you hated that idea!"

"Yes, and I still need to apologise to Neville for what I said. But frankly, it'll be safer for her there than with us. We may die and we can't take a baby with us. Leaving her with anybody magical could go horribly wrong as we don't know where your father has his claws in, and so many people that we trust are all ready dead. I mean I'd trust her with Neville but he's coming with us so that's not really an option." Hermione sat heavily, dropping down into the armchair nearest the fire in their idea of parting with her daughter tore apart her insides, but the instinct to protect her daughter was stronger.

"What kind of tweaks?" Severus asked calmly.

"Well for one thing, it's stupid that the only people who know the location of our child will be on the mission too. If we all died our daughter would be lost forever. So I want to tell at least one other person, who is not coming on the mission. Personally, I'd suggest either McGonagall or Draco."

Severus looked at her strangely when she said this, he didn't think she trusted Draco. He knew their relationship had improved over the last month, but he also knew how long it took Hermione to trust anybody.

"I don't trust him." Hermione said bluntly, having been able to read in Severus's face what he had been thinking.

"Stay out of my thoughts you." Severus admonished lightly, raising one eyebrow. "When did you get to know me so well?"

Hermione smirked, watching as Severus knelt in front of her and grasped her hands, kissing one of them. She sighed.

"I don't trust him, but you do. And I trust you. And I know that given time, I may trust him too."

Severus leaned up to her, and kissed her forcefully on the lips. With his hand on the back of her head, and the other hand on her knee, he looked into her eyes.

"I promise you Hermione, I will let no harm come to you or our daughter. I can't put into words how much you've helped me. Thank you for trusting my judgment, I know it's not easy"

Hermione smiled at him.

"You make it easy. Now...how are we going to use this night alone?" She asked, grinning wickedly.

* * *

The next day, after the ... enjoyable night alone, Hermione went to find Neville. She and he hadn't exactly fallen out, but since her rant at him, conversation had been rather forced, and she felt ashamed that she'd taken so long to apologise to someone she considered to be a close friend.

Since it was the morning, Hermione headed to the great hall, reasoning that Neville would likely be at breakfast. Stopping to talk to a couple of students on her way to the head table, Hermione made her way to where the Herbology professor was sitting.

Taking a seat next to him, Hermione turned to face Neville.

"Neville I am so sorry," She began blushing. Neville went to interrupt her, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"No, I need to apologise. I was out of order, incredibly so. You have your children's best interests at heart, and were doing a noble thing by sharing your ideas of how to do this with Severus and I. I should never have shouted at you, it was not your fault. And I do think your idea was rather good actually. I just hope you can forgive me for shouting at you, and in time consider me your friend again."

Neville smiled at her, his round face lighting up with pleasure.

"Hermione, I always have considered you a friend. I would not discard your friendship so easily when it means the world to both Luna and I."

"Thank you Neville." Hermione said softly, truly glad that she still knew the loyal man.

* * *

Draco liked looking after Cameo. He didn't really understand why, but the child seemed to have formed an attachment for him, and never cried in his company. Another reason that Draco enjoyed being with her was because it was not an activity that required a great amount of thought. Which meant he was free to think of other subjects. Such as why Ronald Weasley would welcome his company in the Hog's Head when for years the red-headed man had hated him. It just didn't make sense.

But then, people didn't tend to act rationally when leaving groups such as the Death Eaters, or Tobias's followers. Draco knew that he certainly hadn't. Who was he to judge the poor man? At least Draco had had Severus to turn to, Ronald had nobody since most of his family had disowned him, and Potter had pretty much disappeared off the face of the planet.

Draco sighed. Ron had asked to meet him in the Hog's Head again in a couple of days time, and Draco suspected that he would go. It wasn't like him to feel sympathy with others, but Draco was fast learning that not everything about himself was good.

**A/N: Tune into the next chapter for the wedding of Hermione and Severus! All reviews gratefully received. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Apologies to anybody whose reviews I have not responded to, am playing catch up as I've been doing some work with the Royal Navy this week. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the wedding of Hermione and Severus. **

The ceiling of the great hall sparkled with the light of thousands of stars encrusted in a deep blue night sky. The candles hung low above the chairs of the audience, and provided a beautiful backdrop for the wedding of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.

Despite being in the great hall, there were not a large number of people in attendance at the wedding. Many of the people the pair would have wished to invite were dead. Minerva was there, and had propped Albus's portrait up upon a chair, and he had evidently painted himself some bright purple robes for the event.

Harry and Ginny were there with their children, looking like the perfect little family as Harry had one twin seated on his lap whilst Ginny had her arm around the other. Most of the Hogwarts faculty were in attendance too, dotted about amongst the chairs. Neville, Luna, and their children were sat near to Harry, conversing in low voices.

Luna looked ethereal, dressed in golden robes with her wavy hair running down her back. Neville often looked at her and felt as though he was the luckiest man in the world. He'd do anything to protect his family. He'd hated knowing that his own parents couldn't remember him, and was determined to spend every day he had telling his children and wife how much he loved them.

Draco sat to one side, away from most other people. It was looking around at times like this that he knew he didn't want to be one of Tobias's followers. He just wanted to surround himself with good people, and live a good life. He had Cameo sat with him, well, on his lap to be more specific. She was getting bigger, and could sit up on her own now. She still seemed to have taken a special shine to him, and every spare minute Draco had he was with the tiny girl. She was one of the few people he knew who didn't judge him by his past.

The great hall was furnished mostly in a shade of midnight blue. The chairs were a deep, dark mahogany, and the flowers that adorned the sides of the isles were as blue as the Great Hall's sky. The whole wedding felt as though it was being held outside in the night, which was exactly what Hermione and Severus had wanted. It was relaxing, it felt special.

Severus stood at the front end if the isle, feeling nervous and rather silly in his jet black robes. He felt nervous for a few reasons. The main one being that this just felt all too good to be true. In what world would the young, pretty war heroine want to marry him? He was just worried he'd wake up any minute, and it would all be a terrible dream. Well, a wonderful dream. A dream he'd never want to wake up from.

He certainly wouldn't want to go back to the life he knew he was heading towards after this wedding. Giving up his daughter, his beautiful precious daughter. Becoming one of Kingsley's pawns in what seemed to be a never ending war. The constant worry that Hermione or himself would be hurt. He wasn't worried that he would be hurt for himself, but more for the sake of his daughter. He just wanted to settle down with Hermione, have another child, and live out their days in peace.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple, stunning, mid length gown. No fancy puffing out, lace and frills. A vintage, 1950's style wedding dress, cinched at the waist with sleeves down to her elbows. Her hair was loose, and flowed in cinnamon coloured curls. Simple make up, nude lips, nude skin, with her eyes encircled by dark brown eye liner.

She had never thought that she looked exactly pretty, but she was pleased with how she looked now. This was a big day. She would be connected to Severus for the rest of her life. Though she wouldn't be taking his name. She didn't like that it represented, for her, the idea that now that she was married she would lose some of her own identity, and become property of her husband. Her mother had always instilled in her that she was her own person, and that was what she intended to be, even after she had a ring on her finger.

And Cameo would be her own person too. Cameo Granger-Snape. Not property of either one, just the result of their love. Of course they'd had to choose a new name for her for when they sent her away. Sara Crewe. This name for two reasons, one, it was the name of a character from Hermione's favourite fiction book, 'A little princess', and two, Sara had been the name Severus had given her in her fox form. It was a special name to both of them. Hermione only hoped her little daughter wouldn't have to use it for long.

Hermione took a deep breath, and grinned. For today at least, she was just a normal woman, marrying her soul mate. That was all she ever wanted to be.

She stepped toward the door to the side chamber of the great hall. She and Severus had opted against bridesmaids, page boys, and all of that fuss. Just an exchange of vows would do them nicely.

She opened the door. The first day of the rest of her life was waiting.

Severus smiled quietly as Hermione approached the alter. He would look after and love this woman for the rest of his and her life. He wanted them to grow old together.

The vows were exchanged, and Severus hardly noticed the words he was saying. He was too happy, to wrapped up in the feeling of Hermione's hand upon his, knowing that his daughter and godson were watching, it just made the day perfect.

They exchanged rings, and Hermione beamed at him. He looked solemnly at her, and took both of her hands in his own.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He told her, before leaning down, and gently kissing her lips.

It was the one day they could both pretend that everything was ok. The one day, before everything shattered.

**A/N: I hope you like, please please please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! I was suffering major writers block with this story lol. Have planned out the ending and sequel now, and back into writing I go!**

* * *

Kingsley looked out, across the confused faces of the members of the order. Neville and Luna were there, but Snape and Hermione were not.

He had convened them, to finally reveal the identity of the leader of the new movement of death eaters. They had all been wanting to know for so long, and there were even murmurings that Kingsley had been keeping more secrets. Tonight was the time to reveal all.

Rubbing his hands together, he called for silence.

"Welcome, to all. I have gathered you here for a reason. Tonight is the night I can finally tell you who were are truly going to fight. And how we are going to fight them."

Neville held Luna close. They had been waiting, for so long, and were glad they would finally know what they were up against. They never had any doubt in Kingsley, but it would be nice not to be kept in the dark.

"Tobias Snape, father of Severus Snape, is the leader of this new group. They are calling themselves 'Rache', which means revenge."

There were gasps, angry shouts, and general noise from the people in the room. Potter had long ago left the order, wishing 'nothing more than to live in peace'. Since so many good people had died in the last battle, the order was now largely made up of those who had been wronged by death eaters in the past, and did not want it to happen overly suspicious of anything dark.

"How do we know Severus isn't working with his father?" Someone asked from the back of the room.

This question made Neville Longbottom very angry.

Standing up, he addressed the room.

"I have worked very closely with Severus over the years." Neville began, Luna's hand on his arm giving him strength.

"Trust me, if you knew what he was giving up to fight in this war, you would not ask that question. Severus Snape is a good man, and is putting his whole family in danger to help us, the light, win. Do not question him."

Kingsley nodded appreciatively at Neville's speech, and cleared his throat to begin talking again.

"And Severus is not the only one." Kingsley stated gravely, waiting for the room to become quiet.

"Severus, Hermionie, Neville and Luna have all agreed to go underground to help us to defeat Tobias. They will be in more danger than all of us, as they will be working inside the organisation to help bring it down from within. Their brave actions may prevent any of us from even needing to be in harms way. I for one am thankful to them."

Kingsley nodded at Neville and Luna, and they smiled back at him, shakily. Tomorrow they would be putting their children into hiding. The second war was really beginning. It seemed like fighting was never over.

* * *

Hermionie, Severus and Draco sat around a table. Hermionie's hand was holding Severus' hand, and Draco was closely examining the woodwork of the table.

It was the time to discuss their plan for Cameo.

Since Hermionie and Severus had decided the plan amongst themselves, Severus had become silent, and stoic. Hermionie knew he wanted to appear strong, but in private, between them, she was the one who supported him. Ever the Gryffindor, her sense of justice had taken over, and her pride in doing the right thing was what motivated her. She wanted to be a mother her daughter could be proud of.

Severus just wanted to keep his family how it was.

Hermionie squeezed Severus's hand, and cleared her throat.

"We need to fill you in on our plan Draco. Our plan for Cameo."

Draco nodded, dumbly. He had known that was what he was coming for, but he didn't want to face up to the fact that this was really happening.

"So, Neville and Luna know of this plan. You are involved, and necessity dictates that a muggle lawyer must be involved too."

Nodding again, Draco waited for Hermionie to continue. She had changed so much from that girl that his aunt had tortured in the family mansion all those years ago. She was strong now. Stronger.

"So. The plan is that in a few days, Neville will disguise himself with Polyjuice potion. He will take Cameo to a muggle orphanage. Severus and Neville have already visited several together, and Neville knows our preferences. For safety reasons neither of us will know where she is. This means that if we are-" Hermionie gulped, then steeled herself to continue talking.

"If we are captured, and tortured, we will not be able to reveal her will be safe."

Draco leaned forward in his chair, thinking. It all seemed so unreal. He could see his ex potions master stroking his thumb across the back of his wife's hand, and hoped that one day he would find love like that. He had been lonely so far in his life.

"But," Hermionie continued. "It's frankly rather silly that the only people who know where my daughter is, are on the mission too. As there is a high chance we could all be killed. She would be lost forever."

"This is where you come in Draco," Snape took over, sensing that his wife was unable to continue speaking. Her voice was filled with emotion, overtaken by the idea of never seeing her daughter again.

"You will also know where she is. You are her godfather. After us, it is down to you to make sure she is well. We don't expect you to care for her; that is what the muggle lawyer is for. We have placed large amounts of money into a muggle account, and whilst staying at the orphanage, she will have all the pleasures she wants. But, if anything goes wrong, if you expect her cover to be blown, it is down to you to get her out of there. Do you understand?"

Severus looked deep into the eyes of his Godson. He knew Draco could understand his love for the child. The only person Draco had loved in the world was his mother. Snape knew that Draco would understand.

Draco nodded. Standing up, he left the room quietly, needing to be alone with his thoughts. He was being trusted with the life of this tiny human. Was he good enough for that?

Besides, it was time for him to go to the Hog's Head anyway. He'd arranged to meet Ron.

He didn't know why he kept agreeing to meet Weasley. Draco could almost see something of himself in the red-headed man. Weasley felt betrayed, and bitter. He didn't deserve to be alone while going through that, like Draco had been.

* * *

Neville and Luna were spending a quiet night in. In a few nights, Snape would be taking their darling children to an orphanage in a little village called Binsey, in southern England. Unlike the Snapes, Neville and Luna had chosen to know the exact town where their children would be. It just felt...safer. They didn't like not knowing where their children were.

Neville and Luna laid next to each other on their large bed, their children snuggled into the covers next to them. Neville stroked Luna's hair and kissed her smiled at him, in that mystical way of hers, and gently traced his facial features with the tips of her fingers. He knew that everything would be ok. It had to be. Fighting was the price they had to pay, to keep their children safe.

He wondered if his own parents had felt that way about him.

* * *

Ron spent most of his time hanging around Hogsmeade now. It was the place where there was the least chance of running into any of his family. He'd been given his orders by Tobias, and unti the plan moved into action, had lots of free time. Tobias paid him handsomely, and Ron spent his new money, making himself look good. And feel good, via alcohol.

The smartly dressed, partly drunk Ron had lots of time to gaze out of the grimy windows of the Hog's Head, at the people walking past.

Sometimes he would see Hermionie.

He wanted so much to go out and talk to her. Despite everything, despite knowing that she was married now, she was still his one, his only. The one who had given him a million chances.

He knew he'd beaten her. And that was wrong. Going to the papers hadn't worked, and now he was alone. His family didn't want to know, he had no friends, the only contact he had was with the punters at the Hog's Head.

He just wanted to be loved again.

The closest he got to that was power. Tobias treated him like he could do anything. Like he was the key to something so important. He...respected him.

It was the closest thing Ron had felt to love in a long time.

A gust of wind made Ron shiver, as Draco entered the bar.

Dropping into a seat next to the red headed man, Draco ordered a shot. He felt like he needed it with everything that was to come.

Ron smiled, behind his glass. Draco had been the key to this a few drinks inside him, and he would tell him all sorts. Information was exactly what Ron needed, to get Tobias's plan started.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know it's slow going, but trust me, next chapter, all hell breaks loose! Hope to hear from you in a review :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long...I'm struggling with motivation for this...but rest assured the end is planned! And it will be finished! Things are going to be getting properly rough for our characters...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The sunshine struggled to break through the grimy window of the Hog's Head, but Ronald Weasley, who was sat next to the window, felt it warm his face. He seemed to spend his life here now. Waiting. Listening. Planning.

Regretting.

Inevetably, spending so much time alone, it meant lots of chances to think about the past. About the things he'd done to Hermione. Hurting her. Embarrassing her to the papers. Trying to ruin her new life with Snape.

Well, he didn't totally regret that part. He still wanted her back, and that couldn't happen while she was with Snape.

Tobias had promised him that that would happen. He said that once he had used Hermione to lure Snape in, Ron could have her, and she would love him. All Ron had to do was get Hermione to him.

Ron knew he could do it. And he knew he could do it without hurting her. Then he'd be able to 'rescue' her from Tobias, while Snape cowered and was defeated. She would love him again, and he would have his life back.

With Draco's help, Ron could do it. Draco didn't know he'd been helping Ron. After several shots, and many more drinks, Ron would ask him questions. Nothing overly suspicious. He would ask how Hermione was, and what was going on in her life, playing the role of the sad, broody ex boyfriend.

By doing this, Ron had learnt that Hermione liked to go for walks when she was upset, and would often walk into Hogsmeade. Ron also learnt that Hermione was very likely to be upset today, the day she was due to give away her daughter. If everything went to plan - and lets face it, if Hermione was anything, she was predictable- she would be in the hands of Tobias by that very evening. And Ron, soon after, would have everything he had ever wanted.

* * *

Severus Snape currently had everything that he wanted. A daughter, a wife, both of whom loved him deeply, and he loved them. But he knew, that by the end of the day, his perfect happiness would be torn away from him. Ripped from his arms, and from his heart. Today was the day that his daughter would be taken away.

It was cruel, so unbearably cruel. He had never wished more that he could just take his family, and run. But his father was the person tearing apart the wizarding world this time. This was his responsibility. He just hated that his family had been dragged into it.

Hermione was curled up on the bed, in pyjamas, laid next to Cameo, who was sleeping. His baby looked so angelic. He wondered how he'd made such a perfect thing. She had thick, dark hair, and perfect peachy skin. Hermione was laying, just watching her daughter, and stroking her hair. Making the most of their last day. They both knew that that evening, Neville and Draco would be taking their daughter away. And Severus would be doing the same to Neville's daughter.

It was unbearable. Watching his wife and daughter, Severus's heart broke a thousand times.

He was standing in the doorway, dressed as usual in his dark clothes, but without out of doors robes on top. Walking over to his wife, he sat on the end of the bed, watching the pair. Hermione looked up at him briefly, and gave a watery smile. Severus knew she was trying, so hard, not to cry. She sat up slowly, being careful not to wake her daughter.

Severus surveyed her. Dressed in her polka dot pyjamas, with her hair loose and curly, she looked so young. Like a child lost in an adult's world. Of course, Hermione had never really been a child. She had always been wise beyond her years. And she was clever enough to know now that this could be the last day she saw her daughter.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind, and kissed her on the cheek. Neither of them said a word. There was nothing left to say.

* * *

There were similar scenes going on in the rooms of Neville and Luna. The twins, who were older than Cameo, could tell that their parents were sad. But they couldn't tell why.

Neville was sat up against the headboard of the bed, and Luna was leant against him, resting her head on his chest, able to hear his heartbeat. Silent tears were trickling down Neville's face, while Luna was calm, and ethereal, as always. They both knew that what they were doing was right.

The twins climbed over their parents legs. Their daughter, Kathryn, and their son, Matthew, were identical twins. Both had ice blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Kathryn's eyes were wide with concern for her Daddy, who she could see was crying. Matthew was curled up in his mother's arms, sucking his thumb, and watching his sister as she climbed up her father. Eventually, Kathryn managed to climb up to sit on her father's lap, where she could use her tiny hands to wipe away his tears. She was so childishly innocent.

"Why sad Daddy?" She asked in her tiny, girly voice.

Neville smiled, and squeesed Luna's hand while looking at his daughter. They had agreed on what they would tell their children, and that today would be the time.

"You and Matthew are going to go on holiday darling." Neville said softly, stroking his daughter's hair and cupping her hearing the word holiday, his daughter's face broke into a big grin, and she looked excited. Then, remembering that her daddy had been sad, her face went back to looking worried.

"But why you sad?" she asked, again.

"Mummy and Daddy can't come with you sweetheart." Luna said, gently. Matthew laid, silently, wide eyed, watching.

Kathryn also said nothing, but her eyes welled up.

"You're going to a very fun place." Neville said, trying to smile, trying to make his children happy about this change. Trying to make himself happy about it. That would never happen.

"There will be lots of toys, and other children, and you will have so much fun." Neville said, his voice breaking, trying not to cry.

"How long?" Matthew said, in a very quiet, husky voice,still clinging close to Luna.

"I don't know sweetie." Luna said quietly, looking first at Matthew, then at her daughter.

"Are you leaving us?" Kathryn asked, in a wobbly voice.

"Never." Neville said, firmly. "We will never leave you. We will come back and get you, and we will always be a family."

Neville would not let his children grow up like he had. Without parents that recognised him. Without love. He would never let that happen.

* * *

Eventually, evening rolled around.

Severus and Hermione had spent the whole day in their rooms, when they heard a knock on the door.

It was time.

Neville and Draco were here to collect their child.

Hermione picked up Cameo, and dressed her in a dark green coat. Tear tracks were still evident on her face, and her eyes were red and swollen, but she was no longer crying. There were no more tears left to cry.

Greeting Neville and Draco with a nod, and held Cameo close to her chest. They had agreed that Neville and Draco would walk to the boundaries of Hogwarts, and apparate together with Cameo to the muggle neighbourhood where the orphanage she would live was.

Hermione and Severus walked down with them. Once Neville had returned, Severus and Neville, who had decided to know where his children would be living, would repeat the process with his children.

Hermione was whispering into her daughter's ear, quiet, comforting words. Comforting for the baby, had she been able to understand them, and comfortable for Hermione.

Severus had his arm around her shoulders. His public reputation be damned, he was making the most of his remaining time with his wife and daughter.

Severus was pale, and shaking. He never thought he could love another person this much. He wished he didn't have to say goodbye.

Hermione kissed her baby on the forhead, and passed her over to Severus, so that the man could say goodbye.

They had finally reached the boundaries of Hogwarts. Two steps outside of the gates, and Neville and Draco would be apparating away with her daughter.

Neville and Draco hung back, giving Hermione and Severus time alone with their daughter.

There would never be enough time.

There would also never be enough words in the world, for what Severus wanted to say to his daughter. He settled for saying nothing, and simply holding her close.

Into her pocket, he tucked a piece of parchment. It was a letter from him, to his daughter. If they were ever in the situation where Cameo was learning to read, and her parents weren't there, Severus wanted her to remember them. To have something to read, which told her she was loved.

Severus held his daughter in one arm, and his other arm was wrapped around his wife. They walked slowly over to Draco and Neville, preparing to pass Cameo over.

Doing this, and watching Draco and Neville disappear with her daughter, was the hardest thing that Hermione had ever done. Harder than wiping her parents memories, harder than leaving Ron, harder than anything, ever.

Severus, being who he was, stormed off, stonily, after they had disapparated. Hermione did not take offence, she knew it was his way of coping. Instead, she began a slow, and winding walk into Hogsmeade, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, feeling so empty.

* * *

Ronald Weasley was sat inside the Hog's Head, still. Waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I'm losing my job next week so reviews would be a big happiness boost ;)**


End file.
